youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timeline
Vandal Savage's Birth Year Since the current year in-universe is 2011, the 50,000 years should be counted from that, making Vandal's birth year 47,989 BC, not 48,000 BC. :He's "about 50K Year". And I think 47,989 looks ugly.--'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC)' In the department of "Oh, crap", I bring you: this. So, the series doesn't technically take place in 2011, and the calendar is based on 2010... Great. What do we do about it? --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:20, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :The year 2011 could be kept as a frame of reference since Greg said that the series isn't grounded in any year, and it is when the series first aired. Although the calender being based on 2010 is troublesome, and will probably continue to be so since season 2 is post-New Year's where the calender will likely be based on the 2011 calender. So the 2 best solutions are to either keep it at 2011, or switch it to 2010. If the latter is chosen, whoever fixes the timeline has to be careful not to change the years of events that are given concrete years, like the Justice Society's years of activity. --'User:FinalAvalanche' 18:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Regarding changing the timeline: I've managed to source it fully, and have a pretty good idea which dates are absolute and which are relative. ::I think we could keep it as 2011 for now, but as soon as a day is referred to by name (e.g. Monday, Tuesday) we can change it to whatever year fits. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC)' :::I say we change it now. Get it out of the way. Better to change it as soon as info becomes available. -- Supermorff 21:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Seems sensible. Working on it now. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC)' Adding year Shouldn't we rename the dates to include the year? We'll eventually start a new year (2011) and possibly some months will overlap (assuming season two goes as far as July). ― Thailog 23:15, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Not yet. Let's wait for season 2. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 23:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC)' ::So, one event of issue 12 takes place in 2009. I think this warrants appending years to dates. ― Thailog 14:41, January 28, 2012 (UTC) CIT It only occurred to me now: lots of events need to be CITed. ― Thailog 01:05, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Oh dear, that's going to look horrible, half the article being green. 05:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::And what do we CIT? just the year, or the events too (for events that took place in the show/comic, but where mentioned as "X years ago" by Greg). --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 06:44, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I'd say just year. 06:49, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, technically, all years are CIT, even 2010. All the events only mentioned by Greg are CIT, but I agree that half a page with green text may be ugly, so I don't know. ― Thailog 12:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) On GargWiki we only tag things as CIT if the event is CIT, not just the timing of the event. Births aren't CIT - they must have happened at some point. That'll cut down significantly on the amount of green text. -- Supermorff (talk) 20:32, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Well, actually births are still CIT, when inferred by a character's age revealed by Greg. Even though Greg has said 100+1 times that Zatanna is 14, placing her birthday in 1996, it doesn't mean he can't change his mind, for whatever reason, until it gets confirmed on canon. ― Thailog 21:28, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::But the births aren't CIT. The people must have been born. Only the timing is CIT. But if we don't tag CIT timing, then we don't tag the births. -- Supermorff (talk) 10:27, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, you mean the event, as opposed to the year. I misread that. Then I agree. ― Thailog 12:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Expansion tags I've waded through Ask Greg's recent answers (but it only goes to a hundred) and checked the Humans category for ages that aren't in the list yet. But I can't find anything. What's supposed to be missing? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:08, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Tim Drake and Cassie's birth years. And maybe it's not important, but I couldn't think of any other way of reminding you guys. Cari1994 (talk) 22:21, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::By adding them yourself? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:27, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Linking Just figure I'd ask first, the one link per section standard, are each year/month counted as independant sections cause linking seems a tad sporadic here.Regulus22 05:06, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :If we have a policy, it's not really enforced on this page. I guess it can do with more links. Or at least, once per month. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:17, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree. ― Thailog 11:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Well that's a good thing considerring I've already done as much as I could see. Regulus22 11:49, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Alterations to Timeline Pre-empting time. Majority of Impulse's timeline is likely to be non-existant by the time we get to the end of the season, regardless of the how. Split perhaps with that year? (Before Impulse, After Impulse.?)Regulus22 05:10, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Good point. I’d say “Original timeline” and “Altered timeline”, though we don’t know much about Impulse’s original timeline other than that it totally moded. —Frungi (talk) 05:20, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Move day entries I think we should consider moving/removing the day entries to their individual pages and leave links behind. This page is too big as it is, and with another season it will get bigger. Collapsible tables won't solve the problem; it will only add to it by making the loading time even longer. There's a needless duplication of information anyway, so we can kill two birds with one stone. ― Thailog 21:54, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:48, December 23, 2016 (UTC)